


Late-Night Cravings

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: “Grace, I want cake!”





	Late-Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie's late-night cravings include cake. Mine include these two idiots to just be happy and together and dorky, okay?!

* * *

 

“Grace, I want cake!” Frankie shouted while coming back inside with a blanket over her shoulders and her weed box and an ashtray in her hands.

Grace looked up from where she was sitting on the couch nursing a glass of wine and finally reading one of the books Frankie had been nagging her about for ages.

“Frankie, it’s nearly midnight,” Grace shouted back and watched Frankie struggling (and apparently arguing under her breath) with the patio door. It took her a couple of minutes to close it before she turned around.

“No need to shout. What does this have to do with anything anyway? Time is just a construct, Grace, implemented on us by society with its constant need for organising and scheduling and – oh, unless you’re concerned about witching hour. There’s really no need to worry, though. All the ghosts and spirits in the house are super nice and –“

“Frankie!” Grace interrupted her.

“Yes, Grace?”

“I’m most certainly not worried about ghosts or spirits, or witches for that matter – apart from the one I’m living with.”

“Oh, good. You’re finally beginning to acknowledge my powers. Now, can we have cake?”

“No, we cannot,” Grace sighed.

Frankie had sat down in an armchair and was now comfortably lounging in it with her head and feet dangling over the armrests on either side. She turned a little to look at Grace.

“But I really need cake right now. Why can’t we have some?”

“First of all, I’m pretty sure it’s not a good idea to have cake in the middle of the night.”

Unsurprisingly, Frankie scoffed at that.

“You remember what I said earlier about time being a construct, don’t you, Grace?”

“And secondly,” Grace enunciated, “we don’t have cake.”

“So what? We can just drive somewhere and get some.”

Grace gulped down the rest of her wine before she responded.

“As much as you detest the concept of temporal units, most shops still have something that’s called opening hours, and at the risk of repeating myself: it’s around midnight.”

Before Frankie had the opportunity to protest Grace added, “I couldn’t drive you anyway. I had too much wine.”

Frankie sat up and eyed Grace suspiciously.

“You only had one glass. You just don’t want to drive me to the cake place, do you?”

“Well, no. Considering that I almost died that one time I drove you and Brianna to the frozen yogurt place when you were high, I really don’t want to drive you to the _cake place_ now.”

“You know, Grace, I sometimes wonder whether you were affected by the fumes that night. You didn’t even fall because I caught you, remember?”

Grace wanted to assure Frankie that the mental image of all that shit happening had been bad enough, but Frankie didn’t let her speak.

“Anyway, I don’t want frozen yogurt now,” she said. “I want cake. Will you bake me a cake, Grace?”

Snorting with dry laughter Grace let her head fall back against the couch.

“I’m not baking you a cake in the middle of the night.”

“What is it with you and your weird obsession with time, lady?”

“Frankie, you’re insufferable when you’re high and hungry.”

“I am not. I’m super sharp when I’m high and hungry. High and hungry. Highngry.” Frankie kept a straight face for a moment before she exploded into a fit of giggles all of a sudden.

“Jesus,” Grace groaned and silently begged any of Frankie’s numerous gods that were currently available for more patience.

“Can’t you just eat a cookie or have some ice cream?” she suggested once Frankie had calmed down and was wiping away a few tears.

“No!” Frankie sounded appalled. “It’s got to be cake. Please, Grace?”

Frankie looked at her all puppy-eyed and with her bottom lip protruding ever so slightly. What was Grace to do? She rolled her eyes and gave in.

“I might have an idea. Go into the kitchen and get out some ingredients. I’m just going to look up a recipe.”

“Oh yippee! You’re the best, Grace!” Frankie cheered and danced away towards the kitchen.

 

When Grace joined her about ten minutes later Frankie had emptied what seemed to be at least half the contents of their fridge and cupboards onto the countertop and was currently inspecting the freezer.

“Ah, Grace, thank god you’re here. Do you suppose I should defrost any of these tater tots?”

“If that means that I don’t have to deal with your damn cake any longer then by all means, do.”

Grace put down the printouts she had brought with her and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“What are you doing, Frankie?” she asked.

“You told me to get the ingredients out.”

“Yeah, the ones you need for baking, like flour and eggs and butter, you know.”

“Oh.” Understanding dawned on Frankie’s face. “Why didn’t I think of that? I guess I’ll just put the fish back then. And the onions, too.”

“Remind me again why I’m putting up with this.”

“Because you love me, Grace.”

Frankie flashed her an innocent smile which Grace answered with a raised eyebrow.

“So look,” she then began to explain while they cleared all the stuff they didn’t need. “We’re going to make one of those mug cakes in the microwave.”

Frankie stopped dead in her tracks.

“Don’t be silly, Grace. You can’t _bake_ a cake in the microwave.”

“You sure can. Mallory made some for her kids when I was there the other day. It’s easy and quick and just perfect for your cravings. So, what would you like?” Grace consulted her recipes. “This chocolate brownie thing or the raspberry cheesecake one?”

“Which one did the kids like best?”

“I don’t know. I just printed these recipes out from the internet.”

“I see. I thought you had called Mallory for them.”

Grace’s first impulse was to ask why on earth she would phone her daughter in the middle of the night for a recipe when tomorrow was a schoolday for the kids, but then Frankie would probably start with the time obsession thing again and go on and on about how it runs in families, so she just shook her head and handed Frankie the recipes.

“You know,” Frankie said after studying them for a moment. “If we make the brownie one, we could add some of my weed and then we’d have _special_ brownie mug cakes.”

Grace didn’t answer. She just looked at Frankie and waited for her to catch up with her own thoughts.

“But then again I’m high already,” she finally figured out. “Cheesecake it is. You’ll add gummy bears, though, won’t you, Grace?”

“Who puts gummy bears in their cheesecake?” Grace couldn’t help it. She sounded a little disgusted.

“I do.”

“Fair enough,” Grace said and set herself to work. Baking had never been her strong suit nor had she ever really enjoyed it. This mug cake business, however, was fairly easy. Frankie carefully watched her every step and then didn’t let the cake out of her sight while it was rising in the microwave. She seemed to be completely in awe. Grace nibbled some raspberries and took the opportunity to watch Frankie. It was sweet how fascinated she was by such a simple thing as a cake.

The microwave dinged and Grace took the mug out. She put a raspberry and a gummy bear on top and set it on the counter.

“Ta-da. There you go, Frankie. Raspberry and gummy bear cheesecake in less than fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, Grace. You are a powerful witch.”

Frankie beamed at her before she put her arms around Grace’s neck and kissed her. Grace returned both the hug and the kiss.

“See. I told you you loved me.”

“Yes, of course, I do. Now go and eat your cake.”

Frankie grabbed the mug and a spoon and Grace followed her to the living room area. Together they snuggled up on the couch and Frankie dug into the cake.

“This is the best cheesecake I’ve ever had,” she said with her mouth full. “Here, try some.” She fed Grace a bite and Grace had to admit that gummy bears in cake weren’t all that bad as long as she had Frankie in her arms gazing at her lovingly and utterly content.

 


End file.
